Truth
by Lithium Nightshade
Summary: Just because you don't see someone doesn't mean they don't know the story, sometimes they can see the truth of things even better than we can.


Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing this on a fanfiction site now would I?

Star: Don't be snippy Nebula, it isn't nice.

Nebula: _Make me, I created you in my head, I can surely un create you._

Skye: **_Don't you dare hurt Star-chan! (Glares)_**

Nebula: _Fine, fine on with the story..._

* * *

_To all of you lovely readers, I wish for you to enjoy this story.__  
I wrote this to give a sort of outsiders point of view of the complex relations of those in the Petshop. _

_Also I have my own interesting reason why Leon and Chris seem so comfortable inside the shop while all of the customers seemed so... itchy while inside._

_I'm also a bit of a D\Leon shipper, so there are mentions of it in here, sorry if this offends you but the yaoi implications of this magna are glaringly obvious_

_**Read and Enjoy**_

**_But also a warning, Never believe everything you see and always trust the eccentric one_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_Nebula_**

* * *

Jill saw everything.

She may not be omnipotent but she knew her partner Leon Orcot well enough to get a really good gist of the situation.

Count D, well she was seriously starting to doubt if he was human…

Half of the animals that Leon talked about showing up at the count's Petshop; were things she had only heard of through her cousin's absolute fascination with legends and anything paranormal.

With any other person she would have marked it off as hallucinations or drugs, but Leon didn't know any of the legends that the animals he mentioned showed up in, and well police officer's are required to go through drug screening tests every couple of weeks and his results were always clean, also Leon hadn't gotten sick in over a year so sickness induced delusions were also out.

Jill had been inside the Petshop once or twice and frankly she could almost understand Leon's near addiction to being there.

It had a feeling of detachment from the rest of reality, bad things didn't harm those inside its walls; a true seller of dreams, hopes, and desires.

The shop was peaceful, it was nirvana.

Alas, only a couple humans were judged truly worthy to stay by the shop.

The shop didn't feel hostile to Jill like she imagined some of the more wicked customers of the shop felt while inside, no it was more of a whisper, a whisper that said

_'Linger only a moment, this is not your place, you do not belong here'_

She knew for a fact that this was not the feeling Leon and Chris got while they were in the store;

Leon admitted once (He was really drunk) that he could barely bring himself to leave most of the time

_'Everything in that place, makes me feel as if that I never have to worry again, everything in me calls that place home. Chris is lucky he doesn't have to pull himself away at the end of the day' _

He told her, a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

D and Leon's relationship was an interesting one, they argued, they talked, Leon bought D excessive amounts of chocolate and sweets.

Jill spent many a night banging her head against the wall screaming

_'__Why won't they just kiss or something!? A blind person could see how much those two are in love!' _

Jill often told her cousin of Leon's cases, they always made her smile.

When Jill had half heartedly proposed that D might not be human to her, her cousin gave a secretive smile and whispered _'_

_The heart of a Kami is a mysterious thing, fear for your partner's life, dear cousin. The Count will never hurt him, but I worry for the rest of the world if something happens to Mister Orcot. Not many encounter the cursed beloved. Do you know why people like you friend Leon are called that? No? It is because they are loved by, cared for by something so powerful that if harm come to them, the rest of the world will suffer, will be truly cursed. A Kami may seem cold, but the memory of a love killed? Well a kami may seem cold as I said but they really are said to be passionate, and rage and hatred can burn just as passionate as love.' _

Jill often wondered what her cousin meant, but her cousin's speeches were never easily interpreted she was simply a bit to eccentric for normal people to understand her.

Jill may not see all, but she can see the truth.

To these Orcot's, no matter what other things in life may try to pull at them, the Petshop is home, as is the wonderfully, mysterious Count D.

Jill may have never signed physically, but her life now had a contract with the same bounds as Count D's.

1. Do not intrude where you are not supposed to.

2. Do not speak of what you know to any ordinary folk.

3. Spare pain from the Cursed Beloved, not for just your sake but for everyone's.

Jill's smile is always waning when she whispers

_'If you break this contract we will not be responsible for the outcomes. For this world will never be ready for the truth of its fragility and evils' _

* * *

_So... What do you think?_

_This is my first try at a PSOH fic, so I thought I should just go with a drabble._

_I think it would be nice if you would review but I won't beg for them._

_Personally I imagine Jill to be a very observant person._

_The eccentric cousin Jill mentions, is simply a plot device used to help point Jill in the right direction_

_If you are wondering how said cousin knows so much, _

_She (The cousin) made a deal a fate with the King of the Heavens when she was younger, in exchange for allowing her to be fate after she died, she wouldn't point out all of the obvious (to her) supernatural activities going on to the public. She passes herself of as eccentric while interacting with almost every type of supernatural being in existance._

* * *


End file.
